The Marriage
by Nagi Arisaka
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, 21th, dipaksa menikah dengan orang tak dikenal atas pilihan ayahnya. Cinta kontrak yang merubah segalanya. Cinta kontrak milik Rokudo Mukuro yang akan meluluhkan hatinya.
1. Chapter 1

Hibari Kyoya, pemuda tampan berusia 21 tahun, terlihat sedang berjalan menuju ruang kerja ayahnya, seorang direktur suatu perusahaan terkenal. Ia terlihat tenang dan kalem, seperti biasa. Kemeja putih dengan celana panjang hitam tampak begitu sesuai dengan tubuh tinggi semampainya. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan sebuah pintu ganda berwarna hitam, menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hibari menghela napas pelan, menyiapkan diri sebelum mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

"Masuk." Terdengar suara berat bernada memerintah dari dalam ruangan.

Hibari membuka pintu perlahan, menampilkan wajah tampan nan dingin turunan ayahnya. Ia menatap lekat ayahnya, sebelum kemudian menunduk dalam dan hormat.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan, ayah?" Hibari memandang ayahnya.

Direktur tersebut memandang kosong ke arah Hibari. Pandangannya menusuk tajam, seolah sedang menilai dan meremehkan putra bungsunya. Beliau berdehem pelan, kemudian menatap tepat pada iris hitam milik Hibari.

"Kyoya." Panggilnya dingin, ia menatap sebuah foto ditangannya. "Buatlah dirimu berguna." Direktur melempar tatapan memerintah ke arah Hibari.

Hibari Kyoya menatap kosong, palingan hanya kencan biasa atau pacaran dengan anak kolega ayahnya agar bisa mendapatkan keuntungan. Sejak dulu, ayahnya memang sering memaksanya begitu.

"Kau akan menikah dengan pilihanku." Perintah ayahnya.

* * *

The Marriage

Chapter one : Big Boss' Plan

Disclaimer : belongs to amano akira-sensei

Pairing : 6918

Genre : romance, dan humor kayaknya

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, OC tanpa nama sebagai bapaknya Hibari yang gak akan muncul lagi, AU, Shonen-ai. Kemungkinan ada typo

don't like don't read *wink

* * *

Hibari melangkah keluar dari kantor ayahnya dengan tenang. Agak kesal karena ayahnya sedang 'menjualnya' lagi. Menghela napas perlahan, Hibari memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula, semua urusan soal pernikahan sialan ini akan diurus ayahnya, beliau tidak ingin Hibari mengacaukan apapun rencananya. Ayahnya sudah menjelaskan kalau Hibari hanya tinggal tanda tangan surat coretkontrakcoret nikah bodoh itu besok. Saat hendak berbalik, ia mendapati seseorang dengan wajah sama persis dengannya sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Nii-san? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hibari menatap heran kakaknya yang berusia 6 tahun lebih tua darinya. Kakaknya, pemuda dengan rambut _platinum blonde_ dengan mata biru itu menatap Hibari, terus menatapnya hingga pemuda berambut hitam yang ditatap pun merasa kesal dan bosan. Hibari berbalik, memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kakanya yang diam mematung.

"Apa yang diinginkan brengsek itu kali ini?" suara dingin Alaude –kakak hibari- memecah udara. Suara rendah dan dingin itu terdengar sedang menahan amarah. Hal tersebut sukses membuat Hibari mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang kerumah, menatap kembali ke arah kakaknya.

Hibari terdiam, ia bingung. Alaude adalah orang terpintar yang pernah Hibari temui, yang tahu dimana letak kebohongan pada topeng datarnya. "Bukan apa-apa." Hibari memutuskan berdusta lebih baik, daripada ia jujur dan kakaknya menanggung akibatnya. Ia hanya tak ingin kakaknya terlibat adu mulut (dengan tinju) bersama ayahnya yang terkenal sadis tersebut.

Alaude menatap nanar adiknya, adik kesayangannya. Ia tahu bahwa Hibari berbohong, ia selalu tahu. Hanya saja, kali ini Hibari menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, ia tahu maksudnya. Mereka –Alaude dan Hibari- mungkin memang memiliki ibu yang berbeda, tetapi hibari tetaplah adiknya, satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Alaude tidak pernah menganggap 'orang itu' –atau 'brengsek itu'- sebagai ayahnya. Ia sangat membenci apa yang telah ayahnya lakukan kepada adik semata wayangnya. Yeah, ayah mereka memperlakukan Hibari hanya sebagai alat untuk bertukar saham di perusahaannya. Ayahnya sering memaksanya untuk berkencan atau pacaran dengan orang yang tidak Hibari kenal sama sekali, sejak SMP. Tapi kali ini dia sudah bertindak keterlaluan, ia memaksa Hibari menikahi orang yang namanya saja ia tak tahu. Hibari tampak pasrah (karena menolak tak ada gunanya, kecuali untuk membuat lebam di wajah, fyi), kelihatannya ia benar-benar masa bodoh dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

"Kau tahu Kyo-"

"Aku tahu." Hibari memotong kata-kata kakaknya, ia tidak ingin melihat raut sedih terpajang di wajah kakaknya yang ganteng (mereka berdua _brother-complex_, haha). "_Nii-san_ akan selalu melindungiku sampai kapanpun, _Nii-san_ akan selalu menyayangiku sampai kapanpun. Tapi aku memang baik-baik saja _Nii-san_, kau tahu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja." Hibari tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan kakaknya.

Alaude menatap tak yakin, adiknya terus saja berbohong. Tidak ada yang 'baik-baik saja' ketika dinikahkan dengan orang asing secara tiba-tiba. Hibari hanya tak ingin dia terluka karna membelanya dihadapan ayahnya yang keji. Ia menghela napas panjang, berusah menenangkan dirinya sendiri, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Dia mengelus lembut surai hitam Hibari, menepuk-nepuknya perlahan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Baiklah." Ia tersenyum lembut, senyum yang hanya ia perlihatkan untuk adiknya, hanya untuk Kyoya kesayangannya.

Hibari mendongak, menatap kakaknya yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya (kakaknya selalu kelihatan lebih ganteng kalau sedang tersenyum). Merasa yakin kalau tidak akan ada masalah antara ayah dan kakaknya, Hibari balas tersenyum. Kakaknya selalu membuatnya merasa aman. Mereka saling membutuhkan, diantara ayah gila yang hobi melakukan kekerasan.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan _Nii-san_." Hibari melangkah menjauhi kakaknya, ia melambai ringan ke arah kakaknya, senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Alaude balas melambai, menatap kosong punggung Hibari yang mulai berbelok di koridor. Alaude menghela napas, berat. Ia tersenyum pahit.

"Alaude?" Sebuah tangan famililar menyentuh pundaknya, terkesan khawatir. "Kau menghela napas loh, ada apa?"

"Ayahku menjual adikku demi saham." Alaude menunduk, menghindari tatapan kaget dan cemas dari temannya yang seorang musisi. "Ayo kita pergi."

* * *

Hibari menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Ruangan yang asing, pikirnya. Tadi saat ia baru sampai parkiran, sekretaris ayahnya meneleponnya. Dia mengabarkan bahwa barang-barang milik Hibari sudah dipindahkan ke apartemen lain, beserta surat nikah sialan yang harus ia tandatangani. Dengan penuh kekesalan, ia pergi menuju apartemen barunya (lebih mewah daripada yang ia tinggali sebelumnya bersama Alaude). Dia sudah mengirim pesan singkat pada kakaknya, mengabarkan kalau ia pindah dan agar sebaiknya kakaknya tidak bertanya apapun pada ayah. Ternyata ayahnya telah merencanakan ini semua dari jauh-jauh hari. Ayahnya membeli apartemen ini, membuat surat nikah, dan tinggal memaksanya di hari terakhir agar ia tidak bisa menolak. Kalaupun ia menolak, ayahnya tinggal menghajarnya dengan benda terdekat agar keinginannya dituruti. Kejam, memang. Karena itulah ia jadi seperti ini, ayah yang payah.

Hibari bangkit dari acara tiduran-di-sofa-nya. Ia lelah, ia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar. Ia menyambar koper hitam miliknya (yang ditaruh antek-antek ayahnya) di dekat pintu masuk. Saat ia hendak berbalik ke kamar, ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Harusnya hanya dia yang mengetahui _password_ kamar apartemen ini.

"Oh? Halo." Seringai brengsek dari makhluk-tak-dikenal menyambut dirinya. Orang dengan surai kebiruan tersebut berdiri di depan pintu, dengan sebuah koper berwarna biru disampingnya.

Hibari menatap datar orang itu. Apa-apaan dia? Dandanannya seperti mafia, kemeja putih, jas hitam, celana hitam, sepatu hitam, dasi hitam, bahkan kacamata hitam. Orang bodoh macam apa yang memakai kacamata hitam di dalam ruangan? Pikir Hibari.

Kau salah Hibari Kyoya, orang itu tidak dalam ruangan karena tatapan tajammu menghalangi pintu masuk -_-

* * *

"Aku Rokudo Mukuro. Kufufu~" kata makhluk tersebut yang mengenalkan diri sebagai Mukuro. Bahkan suara tawanya aneh, seenaknya saja dia masuk kemari, pikir Hibari. Ia masih mengata-ngatai orang tersebut dalam hati, asal kau tahu -_-

"Sudikah anda memberi tahu namamu pada hamba yang telah jatuh cinta padamu, tuan putri?" Mukuro menyeringai ganteng sambil duduk bersimpuh dan meraih jemari lentik Hibari.

Merasa jijik dengan makhluk mesum di depannya, Hibari menyentak tangannya, oh, dan ditambah bonus lutut-dihantam-ke-dagu dengan sangat keras. Membuat Mukuro sukses tiduran di lantai dengan dagu membiru. Hibari mendengus sebal, dia mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk menendang orang bodoh dihadapannya. Apa dia ini tolol? Apa dia pikir karena dia punya muka ganteng jadi bisa seenaknya? Tunggu dulu, _aku_ tidak baru berpikir kalau _dia_ _ganteng_ kan!? Hibari mengernyit atas pikiran bodohnya.

Belum sempat ia menunaikan niat mulianya (untuk menendang Mukuro), yang bersangkutan sudah bangkit sambil mengaduh pelan.

"Oya oya, sambutan yang tidak biasa." Mukuro bangkit sambil mengelus dagunya, sedetik kemudian dia baru sadar kalau dagunya memar. "Kau membuat daguku yang indah ini memar, _princess~_"

Hibari menatap tajam orang itu karena menyebutnya _princess_, dua kali. Demi cowok ganteng beriris heterokrom dari salah satu anime mafia, ia BUKAN perempuan. Sekali lagi, IA BUKAN PEREMPUAN. _Uke-ish_, mungkin, sedikit. Omong-omong heterokrom, si kampret yang sedang tersenyum mesum ke arahnya juga memiliki iris heterokrom. Merah dan Biru. Apa yang merah itu iritasi gara-gara dagunya kuhantam? Hibari bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kan kamu nyerang dagunya, Hibari, bukan matanya -_-

"Oya oya, segitu gantengnyakah diriku sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa berhenti memandangiku? Kufufufufu~" Mukuro memamerkan senyum _super-sexy-seme_ ke arah muka datar Hibari.

_Oh mengapa ini kampret pede sekali, _Hibari membatin.

Mendengus kesal, Hibari kembali menyeret kopernya dengan marah. Ia berlalu ke arah kamar, membanting pintu dengan keras. Meninggalkan Mukuro yang tersenyum ganteng menatap pintu (calon) kamar (bersama).

"Menarik sekali, Hibari Kyoya. Kufufu~"

Oh agaknya Hibari lupa mengunci pintu.

* * *

a/n : halo, ketemu lagi dengan manusia nekat yang masih gaptek di dunia fanfiction ^^ kali ini saya berniat membuat multichap, yaah namanya juga masih baru, jadi harus banyak nyoba kan ? karna itu, seperti sebelumnya, saya minta bantuan senpai dan readers untuk mengoreksi saya ^^ sekalian agar saya tahu kalo fanfict ini layak untuk dilanjutkan atau tidak ^^ ditunggu reviewnya ~


	2. Chapter 2

Sinar matahari merambat masuk melalui jendela satu-satunya kamar di apartemen tersebut. Perlahan, Hibari terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar yang dihias lampu gantung indah. Bagus, aku ketiduran sampai pagi, pikirnya. Baru saja Hibari berniat bangkit, ia menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda pagi itu; perutnya terasa berat. Ia menatap perutnya dengan heran, oh _well_, ada tangan melingkar disana. Didorong rasa bingung, ia menoleh ke kiri. _Blank_. Mengerjap selama beberapa detik. Ada wajah tampan dengan seringai jahil disana.

"_Good morning, sunshine_." Mukuro memberi tatapan iseng.

Hibari melotot.

Kemudian ditemukan seorang pria yang terkapar di lantai, dengan lebam di pipi kirinya.

* * *

The Marriage

Chapter Two : To Marry A Stranger

Disclaimer : belongs to Amano Akira-sensei

Pairing : 6918, slight DaeAla

Rating : T

Genre : (sepertinya) romance dan (kayaknya) humor

Warning : OOC, AU, shonen-ai, ada kemungkinan typo

Don't like don't read

* * *

Dua orang pria duduk berhadapan di meja makan. Yang satu berambut hitam, duduk dengan wajah masam dan tertekuk. Yang satu berambut biru, dengan wajah mesum dan pipi yang lebam. Pria berambut hitam, Hibari Kyoya, menatap tajam orang dihadapannya. Sudah seenaknya masuk apartemen orang, seenaknya tidur sambil memeluknya pula! Ini pelecehan namanya!

"Jadi." Hibari Kyoya memulai, dengan dingin dan datar, bernada interogasi.

"Hm?" Pemilik mata heterokrom indah itu menanggapi seadanya. Ia sedang mengompres cap tinju Hibari di pipinya.

"Siapa." Datar, tanpa emosi dan tampak terganggu dengan kehadiran orang tidak dikenal di apartemen barunya.

"Oya oya, baru kemarin aku mengenalkan diri, sekarang kau sudah lupa padaku, hm?" Seringai jahil hinggap di wajah tampannya.

"Tsk." Berdecak kesal, penuh niatan mengusir.

"Kufufu~ kau memang manis Hibari Kyoya." Pria tersebut tertawa pelan. Suara tawa yang indah, pikir Hibari. Sedetik kemudian ia berusaha agar tidak mempertemukan jidat mulusnya dengan permukaan meja makan, pikiran bodoh.

"Hm~ baiklah, kau pasti kaget karena aku muncul mendadak." Suara dalam dan rendah, disertai senyum tipis yang menambah kesan sempurna pada figur artistiknya. Hibari tidak menjawab. Hanya menatapnya datar dan bosan. Keheningan canggung memenuhi udara. "Ehm." Deheman ringan, Mukuro mencoba memecah rasa canggung.

Hibari menatapnya bosan. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Namaku Rokudo Mukuro." Ia melanjutkan, mengacuhkan total kata-kata Hibari. "Usia 23 tahun, tinggal di Inggris sejak kecil dan baru menamatkan kuliah tahun lalu. Ah, dan aku adalah suamimu." Mukuro menatap lurus, dengan senyum manis.

Hibari mengerjap bingung. Apa kata si kampret bermulut gombal ini? Apa yang baru saja dia katakan?

"Aku suamimu, ah bukan, calon suamimu." Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum menambahkan. "Kita ada jadwal ke kantor pencatatan sipil jam 2 siang nanti, kalau kau lupa."

"Baiklah." Diluar dugaan, Hibari langsung mengangguk singkat mengiyakan.

"…" Mukuro terheran-heran, aneh sekali dia. Kemarin dia berlaku anarkis, sekarang dia menurut begitu saja ?

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak, hanya saja, kupikir kau akan menolak."

"…" Hibari terdiam. "Aku mau mandi. Kita berangkat jam 1 siang nanti." Dengan itu, Hibari berdiri dari kursi makan, berlalu menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka.

* * *

Alaude kesal, tidak, ia sangat sangat kesal. Alaude menatap tajam pada sosok semangka-separo-nanas dihadapannya. Ia sudah hendak pergi ke kantor pencatatan sipil untuk memastikan adiknya akan baik-baik saja. Saat hendak membuka pintu tadi, pintunya sudah terbuka duluan, menampilkan sesosok pria tinggi tampan dengan iris violet yang indah. Siluman semangka itu terus-menerus menganggunya daritadi, membarikade pintu keluar apartemen dengan tubuhnya. Padahal, Alaude sedang sangat terburu-buru sekali sekarang. Menghela napas panjang, menahan semua keinginan untuk meninju wajah usil dihadapannya. "Katakan apa maumu Spade." Alaude menatap dingin semangka kampret yang tetap tidak mau bergeser dari posisinya menghalangi pintu.

"Nufufu~" Daemon Spade menyeringai sambil melangkah maju. Alaude, dengan segala kewaspadaan yang terlatih, mundur perlahan untuk menghindari semangka berjalan di depannya. Spade terus melangkah maju, membuat Alaude mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok. Daemon Spade tersenyum iseng, sambil terus menghimpit tubuh pacarnya ke dinding (ya pacar, sejak beberapa bulan lalu).

Alaude tampak risih dengan posisinya sekarang. Ia terus berusaha mendorong pundak Spade agar menjauh darinya. Wajahnya terlihat kesal karena Spade tidak bergeming sedikitpun, malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Alaude.

"Daemon….." sekarang Alaude terlihat merajuk. "Kyoya butuh wali untuk pernikahannya. Biarkan aku pergi."

Daemon menatap serius Alaude. Ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan. Menghela napas berat saat melihat Alaude hampir berlari menuju pintu keluar. "Alaude." Panggilnya, terdengar serius. "Kau harus melepaskannya."

Alaude berhenti, berbalik dan menatap balik Spade, terlihat serius. "Tidak." Tolaknya tegas. "Tidak sampai ia menemukan orang lain yang akan melindunginya."

* * *

Mari kita sorot dua tokoh utama kita, yang satu sedang menatap pasangannya yang lebih mungil dengan wajah bingung, sedang yang ditatap hanya menampakkan ekspresi masam. "Tak bisakah aku tetap menggunakan nama Hibari Kyoya?" Hibari bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tampak tidak suka dengan ide mengubah namanya. Di sebelahnya, Mukuro tampak sabar sekali. "Tapi kita akan menikah Kyoya." Mukuro mencoba memberi pengertian untuk kesekian kalinya, Hibari melirik sekilas karna dipanggil menggunakan nama kecilnya tanpa ijin. "Memang kenapa dengan Rokudo Kyoya? Kupikir itu tidak buruk loh."

Hibari menghela napas pelan, kenapa ia jadi terus-terusan menghela napas daritadi? Seperti berhadapan dengan ayah saja, pikirnya. Terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir sedikit. "…Kita hanya menikah diatas kertas. Aku tidak mau repot-repot ganti nama lagi saat kita.. Kau tahu itu." Sahutnya dingin. Benar, ini hanya kontrak, kontrak buatan ayahnya.

Mukuro tampak shock. Kertas katanya? Maksudnya seperti kontrak begitu? Padahal dia tidak merasa seperti itu. Mukuro tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat melihat Hibari. Tapi kalau begini, entahlah. Ia merasa sesak, seperti ada ribuan jarum menancap dalam jantungnya. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Dengan nada dingin, ada rasa kecewa menggantung disana. "Kau boleh tetap menggunakan nama Hibari."

* * *

Mukuro melirik jam tangannya. Dia dan Hibari baru saja menyelesaikan segala proses melelahkan tersebut. Hari sudah begitu sore, dan ia mulai merasa lapar. Melirik ke arah Hibari yang tampak memainkan ponsel hitamnya dengan wajah bosan. Pria beriris heterokrom tersebut terdiam, mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi siang. _Well,_ dia memang memiliki ehmperasaanehm terhadap Hibari sejak ayahnya muncul beberapa bulan lalu dan memperlihatkan fotonya, ah ya, waktu itu ia masih di Inggris. Luar biasa, pikir Mukuro, aku jatuh cinta hanya karena selembar foto. Bukankah sebelumnya ia malas berurusan dengan orang lain seperti ini? Kenapa hanya dengan Hibari ia merasa begitu berbeda? Kenapa harus dia? Ah benar juga, ayahnya yang meminta, tapi biasanya ia selalu menolak jika diminta melakukan hal yang merepotkan, kenapa ia jadi langsung setuju setelah melihat foto Hibari? Mukuro mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya ke dagu. Berpikir atas permintaan aneh seorang ayah dingin yang sebenarnya-

"Aku mau pulang." Seruan lambat Hibari menyadarkan lamunannya.

Mukuro menatap dengan pandangan kosong. "Ah ya, silahkan saja."

Hibari terdiam. Menatap tajam Mukuro dengan pandangan apa-kau-bodoh miliknya. Mukuro yang merasa risih dipandangi begitu hendak protes, sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu; kunci mobil ada padanya. Pantas Hibari tampak kesal, tadi kan mereka kemari pakai mobilnya.

* * *

Sebuah mobil _sport_ hitam melaju stabil di jalanan. Diisi dua orang pria yang telah berganti status menjadi suami-suami. Suami pertama , Rokudo Mukuro, duduk di kursi kemudi, tampak tersenyum misterius sembari terus mencoba mengajak ngobrol orang disebelahnya. Suami kedua, Hibari Kyoya, tampak berwajah datar dan menahan keinginan untuk menonjok orang disampingya karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dia anggap aneh.

"Kau lapar kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran pasta disana? Makanannya enak."

"Tidak." Tolaknya dingin.

"Kalau yang disana? Itu restoran Jepang dengan suasana romantis." Mukuro tersenyum manis, ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Tidak akan.

Hibari mengacuhkannya secara total. Ia mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Kalau yang itu? Sepertinya suasananya bagus." Mukuro pantang menyerah. Dia masih ngotot memberikan ajakan halus untuk mengajak Hibari makan malam.

Hibari melirik sekilas, kemudian terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. "..Itu salon hewan." Hibari mendengus, agak geli .

* * *

Karena Mukuro kelamaan di jalan, akhirnya mereka sampai rumah saat larut malam. Bahkan, rasa lapar Hibari sudah menguap, digantikan rasa kantuk karena kelelahan. Berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mereka, Mukuro mengekor dibelakangnya. Hibari sudah bersiap akan serangan mendadak Mukuro jika dia memaksa tidur bersama, seperti semua 'mantan kontrak'nya yang sialan. Ternyata apa yang Mukuro lakukan diluar dugaan, ia malah berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian. Mukuro menoleh perlahan. "Kyoya, dimana kau taruh selimut tambahan?"

Bingung sesaat, Hibari memutuskan bertanya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk aku tidur, aku akan tidur di sofa."

Hibari mengerjap.

"Aku tahu kau tidak nyaman tidur seranjang dengan orang yang tidak dikenal. Karena itu aku akan tidur di sofa untuk sementara, sampai aku membeli ranjang baru atau sampai kau terbiasa denganku." Mukuro tersenyum manis, gentleman sekali. Setelah menemukan selimut yang ia cari, Mukuro berlalu keluar kamar dengan bantal dan selembar selimut.

"Selamat malam." Ia tersenyum sebelum menutup pintu.


	3. Chapter 3

Pagi ini tepat seminggu Hibari pindah. Ia sedikit kurang tidur tadi malam, memikirkan kakaknya yang belum juga mengunjunginya. Rasanya agak aneh, karena dulu mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Oh sudahlah, mungkin kakak sibuk, pikirnya. Karena lapar, Hibari beringsut perlahan, turun, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia agak terkejut karena mencium harum masakan dari arah dapur, apa kakak yang memasak?

"Oya oya, selamat pagi Kyoya."

Alih-alih melihat kakaknya, ia malah disambut oleh Mukuro yang tersenyum manis sambil mengenakan apron. Ah benar juga, ia baru sadar kalau mereka sudah menikah seminggu yang lalu. Tapi tunggu, apa yang Mukuro lakukan di dapur? Memangnya dia bisa masak?

"Ini." Mukuro menyodorkan sepiring _pancake. _"Duduklah, kita mulai sarapannya."

Hibari menatap curiga. Aneh sekali dia, kenal juga _enggak _tapi sudah membuatkannya sarapan. Jangan-jangan diisi racun, atau yang lebih mengerikan dicampur obat perangsang! Pasti begitu, melihat gelagat aneh dan kelakuan centilnya yang diluar batas wajar. "Kufufu~" Mukuro terkekeh pelan. "Aku tidak memasukkan racun atau obat perangsang, Kyoya." Tersenyum geli, seolah dapat membaca pikiran Hibari. Alisnya sedikit mengkerut. "Ah, tapi aku tidak memakai gula dalam adonannya tadi. Aku menggantinya dengan susu. Tidak apa-apa kan?"

Hibari tidak menjawab. Memasang wajah datar, ia mulai duduk dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

* * *

The Marriage

Chapter Three : The Stranger, The Message, And Love Attack

Disclaimer : Belongs to Amano Akira-sensei

Pairing : 6918

Warning : OOC, AU, mungkin ada typo

don't like? silahkan tekan tombol back

* * *

Hibari menyantap _ pancake _buatan Mukuro perlahan. Rasanya lumayan enak, tidak terlalu manis, sesuai dengan seleranya. Di seberang meja, Mukuro tampak tersenyum puas melihat Hibari hampir menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia menatap piringnya sesaat, mengangkat wajah tampannya, melirik sekilas Hibari yang masih makan dengan tenang. "Enak tidak?"

Menghentikan acara makannya, ia meletakkan garpunya dengan tenang sebelum berdehem ringan. Hibari melirik ke samping, menghindari tatapan tenang Mukuro. "….aku sebenarnya tidak suka." Ia memalingkan wajah, menolak melihat ekspresi Mukuro. " Kuhabiskan hanya karena aku lapar."

_Tsundere._

Hening sejenak. Mukuro terlihat sedikit kaget. Sebelum tawa membahana terdengar di seluruh apartemen mewah tersebut.

"KUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." Tertawa sampai puas, tidak memperdulikan ekspresi malu-campur-marah di wajah Hibari. Karena kesal (atau malu) Mukuro tidak berhenti tertawa, akhirnya ia melempar piring bekas makan berserta garpu dan pisaunya untuk mendiamkan tawa setan Mukuro. Dengan reflek super, Mukuro mengelak untuk menghindari serangan alat makan dari Hibari, hampir saja. Berdehem, berusaha menghentikan tawanya -karena tidak tega melihat wajah Hibari yang sudah sangat merah-. "Oya oya, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu loh, kufufu~" Mukuro menopang dagu dengan tangannya. "Tapi benar-benar loh, wajahmu itu luar biasa manis ya, Kyoya." Ia tersenyum iseng. Menggeleng perlahan. "Sayang sekali wajah manismu itu tidak cocok dengan sifat galakmu."

Kesal karena Mukuro masih terus menggodanya, Hibari memutuskan untuk pergi dari dapur. "Kyo-"

_Glare_. "Jangan bicara, jangan menatapku, jangan mengangguku."

Mukuro melongo. "Oya oya~ dingin sekali pada orang yang membuatkanmu sarapan, ck ck ck~" Mukuro menggeleng pelan, seringai usil terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Aku tidak minta dibuatkan." Hibari mendengus, berjalan kearah sofa ruang tamu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang dipajang dalam rak tinggi dihadapannya. Dengan anggun, Hibari duduk perlahan di sofa, menyandarkan punggungnya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin, sebelum sebuah memo kecil mendarat diatas permukaan halaman bukunya.

"_Karena kau melarangku berbicara, kurasa aku akan menulis pesan, kufufu~"_

Mengangkat alis sekilas, menatap satu-satunya manusia lain diruangan tersebut yang sedang tersenyum ganteng. Dengan kesal, Hibari membalik memo tersebut dan menulis.

"_Pergi sana, kau __**MENGANGGU."**_

Mukuro tersenyum, ah Hibari Kyoya memang sangat menarik. _"Tidak mau, kufufu~ aku kan ingin mengobrol denganmu."_

Pria bersurai hitam tersebut menatap datar, menyimpan kuat-kuat keinginan untuk memutilasi Si Muka Mesum –menurut Hibari- dihadapannya. Memutuskan ia pasti repot membuang mayatnya nanti, dengan tampang tidak ikhlas, Hibari akhirnya menulis balasan pada bagian belakang memo.

"_Kau lebih cocok mengobrol sendiri." _Hibari menempelkan memo balasan denganpenuh dendam pada dahi lebar Mukuro, ditambah bonus _glare,_ dan ekspresi mengusirnya yang paling dingin.

"Oy_a_ oya, kasar sekali." Menggeleng dengan raut kecewa –yang tentu saja palsu, tanpa menghiraukan kiriman tatapan mengusir gratis, ia kembali membaca balasan Hibari, senyum kecil tampak menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"_Oya, memangnya aku orang gila? Ah, tapi aku memang tergila-gila padamu."_

Hening.

Si Nanas itu memang gombal sekali, sang _skylark_ membatin. Mengerutkan kening samar, Hibari merasa heran, kenapa jantungku tadi terasa berhenti sesaat?

"_Kau,_ _bedeba_h _bodoh bertampang mesum, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini, sebelum aku melempar __**INI."**_

Dengan penuh dendam, Hibari melempar memo tersebut yang telak mengenai mata kiri Mukuro, dengan penuh aura mengancam, ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah buku yang dibacanya, sebuah buku yang tebalnya amit-amit, sebuah buku yang kelihatannya lebih cocok dijadikan senjata daripada bahan bacaan. Sebaliknya, alih-alih takut, Mukuro malah menyeringai menggoda, ia sangat suka dengan reaksi Hibari yang menurutnya sangat manis. "Kufufu~" mata mengancam, buku siap dilempar, senyum makin melebar."Kau memang manis Kyoya-_kun_."

Dan sebuah buku tebal, mendarat mulus diatas wajah yang menyeringai usil.

* * *

Matahari sudah meninggi, cuacanya agak mendung, Hibari tampak terkantuk-kantuk di sofa yang ia duduki. Ia nyaris tertidur jika saja tidak melihat sebuah gerakan cepat. Sebuah selimut yang disampirkan dengan lembut diatas tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin, kau tahu." Tersenyum ringan, ia memberikan bantal, pria beriris heterokrom itu pun berjalan perlahan menuju rak buku.

Hibari agak bingung, ia menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi, menutupi dagu. "Bukankah lebih mudah jika kau membangunkanku dan menyuruhku pindah." Dengan nada datar, dan suara parau yang terdengar mengantuk.

Terdiam sesaat, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari rak buku, ia menjawab. "Membangunkanmu? Kurasa tidak. Kau terlihat sangat mengantuk tadi."

Menguap kecil. "Kenapa tidak mengangkatku."

Hening sesaat. Sumpah, bukan keinginan Hibari mengatakan ini, mulut sialannya itu selalu saja berulah jika ia sedang dalam keadaan mengantuk. Dengan acuh dan agak (sok) tidak peduli, Hibari kembali menyamankan diri didalam selimutnya.

Mukuro mengerjap kaget. "Kupikir itu tidak sopan, maksudku, walau kita tinggal serumah –dan sudah menikah, tidak sopan main angkat orang begitu saja, maksudku, kau masih merasa asing padaku. Kau tidak nyaman didekati orang yang tidak kau kenal, bukan?" Menghela napas pelan sambil mengalihkan padangan, melanjutkan dengan suara nyaris berbisik. "Walaupun kita sudah sedikit lama bersama, kau tetap belum terlihat terbiasa denganku." Ia menatap Hibari yang sudah tampak tertidur lelap dibalik selimutnya. Tersenyum miris, ia berlalu menuju kamar. Tanpa Mukuro sadari, orang yang bersangkutan tidak tertidur, ia mendengarkan semua perkataan Mukuro. Dengan sedikit raut bersalah, ia berbisik dalam selimutnya.

"Bodoh."

* * *

Di dalam kamar, terlihat pria satunya sedang bersender dibalik pintu. Ia tampak sedang berpikir. Buku yang ia bawa tadi, terlempar begitu saja ke atas nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Dilangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu kamar mandi, berdiri di depan cermin wastafel, ia membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali sebelum menatap pantulan dirinya. Ada raut kesedihan terpampang diatas wajah tampannya, kami masih asing pada satu sama lain, ia masih asing padaku, pikirnya. Mukuro menarik napas kecewa, melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Mungkin aku akan selalu jadi orang asing baginya."

* * *

a/n: gomeeen buat update yang benar-benar telat saya disibukkan pekerjaan, ah ya buat yang review gak log in, Little Otaku, trims atas reviewnya ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi yang tenang di kediaman Rokudo-Hibari. Seperti biasa, Mukuro akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk suaminya tercinta, dan Hibari akan muncul dari arah kamar, dengan langkah yang diseret dan ekspresi yang tampak kusut. Seperti biasa pula, Mukuro akan mulai menggoda suaminya, dan Hibari Kyoya tidak membuat keributan berarti, dengan kalem, ia akan mulai melempari pria bersurai biru dihadapannya dengan piring bekas makan. Sebaliknya, dengan tenang sang korban piring hanya akan memberikan sebuah seringai manis –yang langsung mendapat bonus deathglare- dan mulai beranjak untuk mencuci piring-piring tersebut.

Tapi ada yang aneh hari ini, suasana aneh dengan atmosfir canggung dan dingin, cukup aneh hingga membuat sang _skylark_ bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kenapa Mukuro kelihatan kalem sekali?

* * *

The Marriage

Chapter Four : Maybe , Maybe This is Love

Disclaimer: belongs to Amano Akira-sensei

Pairing: 6918

Rating: Forever T

Warning: OOC, AU, Shonen-ai

Don't like? silahkan tekan tombol back *wink

* * *

Hibari ingin bertanya, sumpah, mulutnya terasa gatal ingin bertanya mengapa Si Mesum diam saja hari ini, tapi karena harga dirinya yang selangit tidak mengizinkan, ia malah mulai berspekulasi sendiri, menerka-nerka, mungkin dia sakit gigi, atau ia lupa bagaimana caranya menggunakan mulut, ya pasti begitu, Hibari mengangguk pelan dalam diam. Mukuro, yang sejak tadi merasa diperhatikan, menoleh perlahan, ia tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Sebenarnya, Mukuro sedang menggunakan terapi diam, ia berharap, jika dia diam saja, mungkin Hibari akan mulai mengajaknya bicara. Ia ingin hibari membuka dirinya, karena itulah tujuan sebenarnya dari pernikahan ini. Namun, agaknya Hibari mulai merasa bosan diacuhkan, karenanya ia beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan. Sialnya, baru saja selangkah ia berdiri, kakinya yang tidak dalam keadaan fokus membuatnya tergelincir. Hibari merasa cukup yakin kalau wajahnya yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju lantai akan mendapatkan ciuman hangat dari permukaan keramik tersebut. Namun perkiraannya salah, sesuatu yang hangat menangkap tubuhnya. Terima kasih kepada Mukuro dan reflek-super miliknya, ia menangkap Hibari tepat waktu, tangan besarnya menghalangi kepala Hibari dari permukaan lantai. Posisi sekarang, Mukuro berada diatas Hibari, dengan satu lengan melingkar dibelakang kepala Hibari, dan yang satunya menahan berat tubuhnya agar tidak menimpa Hibari.

_Damn._

Hibari Kyoya, 21 tahun, merasa seperti gadis dalam komik _shoujo_.

* * *

Mukuro berada dalam posisi _awkward, awkward_ sekali, _absurd_, dan sederetan kata lainnya yang mirip. Pipinya terasa terbakar (dan ia melewatkan semburat merah tipis di pipi mulus Hibari), dan jantungnya, oh mungkin Hibari juga dapat mendengarnya. Tidak ada yang terlihat hendak bangkit dari posisi ehmmenjanjikanehm ini. Mukuro masih sibuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan jantungnya. Di lain pihak, Hibari malah sibuk memandangi –mengagumi mata heterokrom milik Mukuro yang tampak tidak umum, Merah dan Biru. Hibari cukup sadar bahwa ia merasa mendengar suara degup jantung seseorang (miliknya, atau milik Mukuro, ia tidak terlalu yakin). Mereka cukup lama saling berpandangan hingga Mukuro berdehem, mengagetkan Hibari, dan berdiri perlahan. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk rona merah (rona merah terkutuk itu) muncul kembali di wajah Hibari. Mukuro mengulurkan tangan (ya, Hibari masih terlentang di bawah), tersenyum ringan saat menyadari Hibari hanya menatap wajahnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau tiduran di lantai begitu, Kyoya." Tersenyum tipis, menutupi kegugupan luar biasa yang membuat jantungnya masih berdebar keras.

Hibari Kyoya tidak menjawab, ia bangkit dan langsung meninggalkan Mukuro dan tangannya yang terulur.

Diluar kebiasaan, Mukuro tidak menggoda Hibari yang berlalu, ia menunduk, menutupi wajahnya yang serasa terbakar.

"Tadi itu, hampir." Ia menggeleng.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya berharap ia ditelan bumi. Kejadian tadi sungguh membuatnya hampir saja terkena serangan jantung. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya kelihatan pas sekali dalam pelukan Mukuro, ia masih mengingat wangi lotus yang agak samar dari lengan Mukuro, ia masih ingat dan ia berharap dirinya terbentur lalu hilang ingatan. Dirinya bukan anak kecil, tentu saja. Ia tahu apa yang ia rasakan –jantung berdebar, wajah memanas-, tapi ia menolak untuk mengerti. Ia tahu dengan jelas apa nama perasaan yang ia rasakan saat melihat Mukuro, perasaan bahagia, perasaan ingin memonopoli. Tapi ia sekuat tenaga menolak perasaaannya sendiri. Karena Hibari sadar betul bahwa pernikahan ini diatur ayahnya, jadi mungkin nanti tiba saatnya dimana ayahnya memintanya untuk berpisah, ia takut tak akan sanggup. Hibari menggeleng, menghilangkan segala pikiran _fuwafuwa_ tentang Mukuro. Ia beranjak perlahan menuju kamar mandi (tadi dia kabur ke kamar setelah sadar dari _Love attack_ Mukuro).

Perlahan, ia membasuh wajah tampannya dengan air dingin berkali-kali, bertujuan mendinginkan pikirannya. Baru saja ia hendak mengelap wajahnya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka perlahan, menampilkan sosok sempurna dengan wajah bengong. Hibari mengernyit, agak bingung karena biasanya ada seringai mesum menempel permanen disana.

"Ah." Wajahnya masih bengong, tampak linglung, sebenarnya. "Boleh aku menggunakan kamar mandi?"

Canggung. Super canggung.

Pemuda _raven_ tersebut bergeser sedikit, berdehem pelan. "Silahkan saja."

"Terima kasih." Pintu menutup perlahan, Hibari menghela napas.

* * *

Hari itu suasana seluruh rumah diliputi atmosfir canggung, bukan jenis canggung yang menyebalkan, tapi jenis canggung yang membuatmu takut salah bicara pada kencan pertama. Atmosfir canggung dengan aura _pink-pink_ suram. Canggung dengan beberapa lirikan penuh harap terhadap lawan bicara, akhirnya, sepanjang hari mereka hanya lirik-lirikan, bahkan Mukuro yang biasanya cerewet pun jadi pendiam.

Karena mulai tidak tahan dengan keadaan dimana yang terdengar hanya detik jarum jam dan beberapa tarikan napas pelan, Hibari hendak memulai percakapan. Baru saja ia membuka mulut, Mukuro sudah menoleh kearahnya duluan, mata bertemu. Sekilas bayangan tadi siang hinggap di antara mereka, membuat keduanya saling membuang muka dengan gugup.

"Ehm." Hibari berdehem, membuat Mukuro menoleh lagi padanya. "Malam ini kau tidur dikamar saja."

Hening. Tidak ada respon apapun kecuali mata Mukuro yang mengerjap heran.

"Maksudku." Sialan, wajahnya terasa panas. "Nanti kau sakit kalau terus tidur disana." Mukuro tersenyum. "Bu-bukannya aku khawatir. Aku hanya malas mengurus orang sakit." Hibari mengalihkan pandangan.

"_Arigatou_ Kyoya." Mukuro tersenyum tulus.

* * *

Malamnya, mereka tidur berdampingan. Diluar perkiraan, Mukuro ternyata malah memasang bantal ditengah-tengah mereka. Ia hanya tersenyum, dan tanpa banyak bicara, langsung membalik tubuhnya. Hibari menatap punggungnya, menerka-nerka apa yang kira-kira akan ia lakukan saat dirinya terlelap.

"Oya, punggungku bisa berlubang kalau terus kau tatap seperti itu." Mukuro membalik badannya dan tersenyum.

"Tsk." Hibari menatapnya dingin. "Aku tahu, kau sama seperti yang lain."

Mukuro mengernyit, maksudnya? Sama apanya?

"Lakukan saja, silahkan." Hibari berbaring pasrah, Mukuro makin memandangnya heran, ah, rasanya ia mengerti.

"Tidak." Tolak Mukuro tegas. Hibari menoleh. "Aku tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini karena itu, Kyoya." Ia menatap Hibari, dalam kamar yang gelap, dan cahaya bulan yang memantul dalam iris merah dan biru miliknya. Ia serius, seserius saat ia menyetujui untuk menikah, seserius perasaannya. Hibari bisa merasakan ketulusan disana. "Aku.. Maaf." Ia tidak tahu kenapa dirinya meminta maaf, tidak ada yang salah, yang salah adalah perasaan yang mulai berkembang di hatinya, perasaan untuk Mukuro. Ia masih terus menerus menolak perasaannya sendiri.

Mukuro tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang salah Kyoya, kenapa kau harus minta maaf?"

Hibari membalik tubuhnya, menolak untuk menjawab. Sekali lagi Mukuro tersenyum, ia ikut membalik tubuhnya.

"Nanas."

"Ya, Kyoya?"

"Ayo pergi kencan, besok."

* * *

a/n: iya itu garing, klise pulak, maaf karena saya lagi WB #bows #cries dan saya sedang berjuang menyelesaikan ini dengan wangsit seadanya, saya berusaha untuk membuat readers tidak kecewa #kayakadayangbacaaja dan saya masih gugup buat bales review, antara seneng sama takut salah ngomong ._.

N-san : sudah saya update, dan Hibari akan membuka hatinya fufu trims sudah membaca :D #salaman

Little Otaku-san : terima kasih, tolong koreksi saya lagi jika saya ada kesalahan, terima kasih sudah membaca :D #bows

kyl-san : ehehe sudah saya update, terima kasih atas dukungannya :D


End file.
